Perfect
by Hpwise
Summary: SanjixNami. Nami has finally had it with Sanji's oh so selfless nature.


My first ever fanfiction!

Sanji x Nami because these two just don't have enough stories.

DISCALIMER: I do not own One Piece.

* * *

><p>The Straw hat crew had just reached another island. Their last adventure had worn them down considerably so the majority of the crew was feeling a little bit lazy and they were all up for some relaxation. Thus it was decided they would have a beach day. Beach balls were thrown, those who could swim, swam, and laughter was heard all around. Overall, a nice break for the constantly fighting pirates.<p>

Towards the end of the day it was agreed upon that dinner outside would be a great way to end their fun day in the sun. They headed back to the Sunny to get the supplies they needed for their little outdoor picnic. Franky and Robin had decided to stay indoors, claiming not to be hungry while everyone else clambered down the Sunny. Luffy was the first one out, carrying a majority of the supplies and a huge grin on his face.

"Yosh guys, I found the _perfect_ spot for us to eat, but Zoro I'm gonna have to borrow this!" And with that he ran off into the jungle while grabbing hold of one of Zoro's swords. Most likely he was going to use it to cut the growth to make a path.

"What the hell, Luffy! You better give that back!" yelled a very angry swordsman.

"Luffy wait for me!" called Usopp running after him.

"Me too!" called little Chopper running to catch up.

"I'm coming too Luffy-san!" and with that Brook ran after them too.

The only ones left walking after this little show had passed were Nami and Sanji.

"Slow down!" The orange-haired navigator yelled after them, but it was too late. "Jeez, those guys never let up, do they?"

"No, it seems they never do, Nami-san."

What followed was a somewhat awkward silence between the two pirates as they walked to catch up with the others. Nami had never spent too much time alone with the cook, it wasn't that she didn't like him, but living in a ship with some of the loudest people in the world who always want to play never allowed for much time alone. Plus, Nami was always busy with her maps it seemed, and Sanji with his cooking.

Right now, though, they were completely alone and Nami was at s lack of words as to what to say. '_I wonder what he's thinking…'_

She sneaked a peak at him out of the corner of her eye, but all she saw was his usual countenance. He was casually walking looking straight ahead with one hand in his pocket, the other holding his cigarette to his lips. She stayed like that for awhile, just watching him, and maybe it was the light of the setting sun on his features, but at that moment Sanji looked kind of, sort of…handsome.

'_WOAH, what was THAT!' _She mentally slapped herself while turning her gaze to the ground, but not really looking at anything. She was blushing furiously, hoping Sanji had not noticed anything. '_It's not like I like him or anything, well of course I like him, I mean he IS nakama, just, not in that way…right…?_

'_Stop that! Of course not in that way! I mean, yeah, he's sweet and caring and is constantly putting me above all others and I'm always happy when he's around, but isn't that true about all my other friends…?'_

The navigator was so lost in her thoughts of her companion that she failed to notice the large mud puddle she was getting dangerously close to. Sanji, however did not, "Look out Nami-san!" he cried while pushing Nami out of the way, and while he succeeded in getting Nami away from the mud, he wasn't so lucky. He slipped on some mud on the outside rim and landed right in the middle of the large puddle getting mud all over his pants and jacket.

"Oh no, Sanji-kun, I'm sorry! Are you alright?" she cried while helping him out of the mess he was in.

"I'm fine Nami-san, don't worry about me, what about you? I didn't hurt you did I? What about your clothes? I know I made a splash when I fell, none of the mud got on your lovely outfit, did it?"

At this point Nami was staring open-mouthed at the pirate cook. That is, of course, until she started yelling,

"You're '_fine_'? How on earth can you be '_fine_'? You've got mud all over one of your best suits!" Nami was furious now and continued yelling, "And not only that, but you're asking _me_ if _I_ got dirty? You're worried about _me?_" Her tone then turned exasperated, "I mean, really, what's wrong with you? How can any man be this perfect?" she then finished still panting after her little rant.

Sanji had watched this little tirade with a shocked expression. "Perfect?" Sanji questioned while shrugging out of his soiled coat, "What do you mean, Nami-san?"

"Oh don't give me that, you know exactly what I mean!" It looked like Nami wasn't done yelling yet. "You're always carrying my bags no matter how heavy and numerous they are, you make me the most _delicious_ snacks and desserts that I don't appreciate enough, and you're constantly saving me while disregarding your own safety! You do all of this despite me treating you like crap all the time and you ask for nothing in return, why?"

Sanji waited patiently throughout Nami's little speech and until Nami's anger had subsided. He then placed his hands on Nami's frail shoulders, careful not to get any mud on her.

"Nami-san, don't you know? I do all those things because it's you! You're you! You're beautiful Nami-san, and not just on the outside. What you've gone through in your life is enough to make anyone bitter and turn away from the world and yet you're here, you continue to live strongly. You're so brave, Nami-san. You're the perfect one, not me. I'm lucky I just get to be around you. I'd do anything for you, Nami, anything."

And what did Nami do then? Did she reach up, pull his head down and kiss him like she'd never kissed anyone before and then tell him she loved him more than she'd ever loved before?

Well that's not very Nami-like, now is it?

No, instead Nami did what she always does and brought her fist down upon his head while calling him and idiot.

However, there was something different this time from all the other times she had hit the cook, or anyone else for that matter, and that something was the small smile on her lips.

Nami then turned around and resumed walking in the direction their comrades were headed while Sanji clutched at the bump that was now forming on his head.

"Oh, and Sanji," she said as she stopped and turned her head to look at him, "you really are the sweetest guy I have ever met." And with that she ran off to catch up with the others.

"MELLORINE~!"

The End.


End file.
